


Always You

by HartbigFic



Category: Daily Grace, Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah comes to terms with her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

Rain fell heavily onto the pavement as the wind blew fiercely, shaking the trees viscously. Sitting by the window on her brown leather chair, Hannah watched as the raindrops slowly ran down it. Sighing out loud, the blue-eyed girl just wished that everything would go right for once.

‘Why did I ever try to squash my feelings by dating someone else? Worst mistake ever. Every time she is over I can’t even look at her without thinking of Grace. I’m so stupid, I should have told Grace that I liked her when I had the chance after the last No Filter Show we did.’ Tracing a water drop with her finger, she pressed the home button on her iPhone and grunted in disapproval as she realised that her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend changed her wallpaper to one of herself.  
Going into her photo album, Hannah flicked through the photos, “What the actual fuck,” she mumbled under her breath, realising that all the pictures of her and Grace had been deleted. “This is the last straw,” she added, opening up Safari and image searching for a picture of her and Grace. Finding one, she saved it and made it her new wallpaper.

‘So, she is jealous of Grace. I know that she wasn’t very happy with all of the fanfics but she knew they came as part of the deal when asking me out, she knows I love to read them and that I would do anything for Grace,’ she thought to herself, watching the trees blowing in the harsh wind which threatened to rip them out of the ground. 

Standing up, Hannah placed her hand on the cool glass in front of her and stared into the eyes of her own reflection. ‘The only thing I want in life right now is to be with Grace. I shouldn’t be leading anyone on, even if they have told me that they love me. It’s not right and I know how it feels to get hurt in the long run. I have to break it off with her, it’s not right.’

“Hannah, are you okay?” A tall, dark haired girl asked.

“I’m good,” Hannah responded, continuing to look out the window.

“You’re thinking about Grace again aren’t you?” the girl asked, anger evident in her voice.

“She’s my friend, of course I think about her,” Hannah replied, keeping her cool.

“Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you feel nothing but friendship towards her? Can you Hannah?”

“It’s not that simple, Nicky…”

“…I think it is a simple question. Are you or are you not in love with one Grace Helbig?” Nicky asked, her voice seeping with anger.

Taking a deep breath in, Hannah knew that she would have to answer the question but needed to time to think. “I need to go for a walk.”

“If you walk out of that door, I’m packing my things and you’ll never see me again,” Nicky bluntly stated, watching the shorter girl for a response.

Looking around the room, Hannah walked to the door and took her keys off the hook. “Goodbye Nicky,” she softly said, opening up the door and walking out to her car.

Driving slowly down the main roads to get to Grace’s house, Hannah parked her car on the kerb and walked as fast as she could to the blonde’s front door, trying to avoid the rain that was still pelting down.

Taking a minute to collect her thoughts, she realised that she had absolutely no idea what she was going to say. She knew that Grace broke up with her boyfriend a few months back and that she hadn’t been seeing anyone, so maybe she had the smallest of shots with the gorgeous woman.

‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,’ Hannah thought to herself as she knocked three times on the wooden door. 

“Hannah,” Grace smiled as she opened the door.

“Hey Grace,” Hannah replied, running her hand through her hair.

“What’s up? You never come round with calling first,” Grace asked, leading them into the living room and out of the harshness of the storm.

“Well, um, you see, I done some thinking and I just can’t anymore, it’s like something inside of me is screaming and I won’t listen. I hate feeling like this, I know I can change it but I have so much trouble doing it. Gah, I just feel so lost and whenever I try to think of what to do, I just look at her and feel nothing, the spark is gone; she just annoys me so much. Then all I can think about is my feelings and they’re not for Nicky, they never have been and I just can’t. She gave me an ultimatum today, if I walked out the door and came here I would never see her again and when I walked out of that door, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest and it made me feel so good, it’s just so good to be able to…”

“…I love you, Hannah,” Grace said, cutting Hannah’s ramblings off.

“What?” Hannah asked, blue eyes looking into brown.

“I said I love you, Hannah,” Grace responded, placing her hands on the darker blonde’s shoulders.

“Say it again,” Hannah said, not believing it was happening.

“I love you, Hannah,” Grace replied, smiling at the dumbfounded expression on the girl’s face.

“I love you too, Grace,” Hannah smiled, leaning in and slowly kissing the blonde.

Breaking apart after what felt like forever, Grace caressed Hannah’s cheek with her thumb and smiled at the girl she thought she would never get.

“I really can’t believe this is happening; am I dreaming?” Hannah asked, grinning widely.

“You’re not dreaming and this is happening and I hope that we’ll be able to give us a shot,” Grace replied, remembering that Hannah mentioned in her ramble that she broke up with her girlfriend.

“I wouldn’t love anything more than giving us a shot. I’ve dreamt of this moment for so long,” Hannah admitted, blushing slightly.

Taking Hannah by the hand, Grace led them over to the couch and sat down. “This morning I never imagined anything like this, it’s like my dreams are coming true.”

“Looks like Hartbig is sailing strongly once more,” Hannah smiled, placing a chaste kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“I will go down with this ship,” Grace replied, kissing Hannah passionately as she pushed her onto her back and straddled her.

The End~


End file.
